


marked

by unholyconfessions (orphan_account)



Series: Steo Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/unholyconfessions
Summary: Stiles thinks of Theo’s teeth sinking so deep into his neck they leave a mark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:
>
>> [steo + "mark"](http://nctaliaromanova.tumblr.com/post/157616093796/steo-mark)

Stiles drags his lower lip between his teeth to try to constrain a moan, his head sinking further into his pillow as he picks up speed. His hand tightens around his cock just like he imagines Theo would, hips bucking up because he needs more, faster, _now_.

He thinks of Theo’s smug, perfect smirk, of Theo’s hair between his fingers and Theo’s tongue in his mouth, of Theo’s cock sliding wetly against his, of Theo’s teeth sinking so deep into his neck they leave a mark.

He thinks of Theo’s lips near his ear, a moaning mess, telling him that he’s close, _so close, don’t stop, Stiles_ , and Stiles hates himself for it when he comes with Theo’s name in his mouth, obscene and wrong and _exactly_ like he wants it.


End file.
